Project Summary Visionize has developed a sophisticated wearable state of the art low vision aid by reprogramming a readily available low cost off the shelf Virtual Reality system. The device operates in three main modes: 1) The patient views the real world with adjustable magnification power and area within the overall scene. 2) The patient also has access to the full complement of digital media ranging from digital news and email to digital streaming media like Netflix and you tube. 3) The clinician has diagnostic capability via remote access to patient display and responses. The device is built from the Samsung Galaxy S7 phone, one of the most advanced on the market, inserted into a Samsung Gear VR headset. On the phone display the low vision user sees an enhanced version of the visual world tuned to specific visual deficit. The goal of this project is to refine the function of the device to a level where it can be successfully deployed to a population of test patients at the Johns Hopkins low vision clinic. Then the device will be further refined and enhanced through feedback from the patient population. The end goal is to develop a low vision aid with superior performance that can be distributed to a large low vision population worldwide at an affordable price.